A Miraculous Body! Ggio Releases
A Miraculous Body! Ggio Releases is the two-hundred twenty-third episode of the Bleach anime. Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda and Captain Suì-Fēng struggle against their opponents, but are eventually able to win. Summary As Nirgge Parduoc's trunk is about to crush him, Ōmaeda suddenly uses Shunpo and appears on Nirgge's back. He explains that as the lieutenant of the 2nd Division and a squad leader in the Onmitsukidō, he is in no way out of shape. With that, he releases his Shikai, Gegetsuburi, and hits Nirgge square in his face with a flail attack. Ōmaeda approaches Nirgge's body and starts to kick and taunt him, believing the Fracción to be dead. When Nirgge wakes up from his very temporary fainting he wraps Ōmaeda up in his trunk and starts pulling his nose. Right then, Suì-Fēng hits into Nirgge's head, thrown by one of Ggio Vega's attacks. The impact breaks off one of Mamut's tusks and knocks Nirgge out cold again. Ōmaeda runs to his captain's aid, but she berates him for turning his back on an enemy. Believing Ggio to be an Espada, Ōmaeda suggests they fight him together, but Suì-Fēng refuses, saying she considers Ōmaeda a disgrace. Ggio's next attack destroys the building they were standing on, but Suì-Fēng escapes the impact. Ggio and Suì-Fēng continue to spar and Ōmaeda notes that she is on the defensive, he rules out the possibility that the captain is pretending to lose, believing her to be too proud for that. Ōmaeda decides not to help his captain for fear of being turned down again, when the revived Nirgge cuts his decision making process short, hitting him with his trunk and throwing him into another building which collapses on top of him. Suì-Fēng, thrown off by her apparent concern to her lieutenant, is nearly hit by Ggio's attack. Nirgge, who believed Ōmaeda to be killed, is surprised to see him come up from under a concrete slab. Ōmaeda hits Nirgge with his flail again, then uses it as a shield against Nirgge's attack. While Ōmaeda is busy watching his captain's fight with Ggio, Mamut's trunk creeps on him and wraps around his foot. Nirgge whips him around crashing him through the walls of several buildings. Ōmaeda must come up with a plan to take out Nirgge and help his captain in one move. Nirgge charges a Cero and pulls Ōmaeda towards it. Ōmaeda grabs Gegetsuburi and swings it past Nirgge's head, using the momentum of Nirgge's swing and his own swing to kick Nirgge in the face. He then continues his trajectory through the air, blocking Ggio's finishing strike against the pinned up Suì-Fēng with his flail. The surprised Ggio orders Ōmaeda out of the way, but Ōmaeda ignores him and grabs him, calling for his captain to finish him off. However, Ggio charges a Cero, which forces Suì-Fēng to free herself and hit Ggio before he can launch. She reveals that she held back because she wanted to see an Arrancar's Resurrección in order to prepare for the Espada, but now she decided she's seen enough. She reproaches Ōmaeda for meddling and turns his attention to the fact that Nirgge is still alive, she orders him to kill Nirgge before joining her. Nirgge chases Ōmaeda around, eventually causing him to fall. Eager to finish off the fallen Shinigami, Nirgge tries to crush him with his trunk again, falling for the same trick he fell for moments ago. Ōmaeda flash steps above him and hits him with his flail, finishing him off. Ggio, angered by Suì-Fēng's taunting, uses his battle form, Tigre Estoque El Sable. Before he can even finish his transformation, Suì-Fēng finishes him off with Nigeki Kessatsu, piercing him once from the front and once from the back, but hitting his lung at the same spot both times. Seeing that his entire Fracción was defeated, Baraggan Louisenbairn rises from his throne. Shinigami Zanpakutō Introductions Rukia Kuchiki introduces Lieutenant Renji Abarai's Zanpakutō, Zabimaru. She explains that when it is released, each joint can be extended and flexed, making it an extremely effective long range weapon. She describes its appearance as baboon-like with a snake for a tail. She says that they each have their own personality and that Zabimaru and Renji butt heads a lot. Renji then appears holding a plate with pasta on it, asking if Rukia wants any. Rukia says that she figured he would find something to complain about. Characters in order of appearance # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Nirgge Parduoc # Suì-Fēng # Ggio Vega # Baraggan Louisenbairn Fights * Marechiyo Ōmaeda vs. Nirgge Parduoc (concluded) * Suì-Fēng vs. Ggio Vega (concluded) Powers and Techniques used Techniques used * * Hollow techniques * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * Resurrección: * * * Navigation Category:Episodes